


ingenue

by yourcloudnine



Category: Love Live Seiyuu RPF, Love Live! School Idol Project, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: F/F, Leashes, Nanjolno on a leash what a life oh what a life, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Kussun, Reflection kink, Service Top Nanjolno, Spanking, kusumas, leash kink, selfish nanjolno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourcloudnine/pseuds/yourcloudnine
Summary: fr. innocent, young woman.aina indulges, for one morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [namelessmind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelessmind/gifts).



> i'll probably never stop writing jolks cuddle times, tbh? it's such a good concept— both lazing around and all, very much like them.
> 
> this was impulsive...and bad. but really, it was the only thing i finished in months, so right on.
> 
> oh yeah...my fics are out of anon *\\(^○^)/* follow @myuzutexts on twitter!
> 
> this being released around kussun's birthday was not planned...until i realized that i was 80% done 2 days before it. is that kinda spiritual?
> 
> my mood music: 빛이나 (see the light) by GOT7  
> optional: skin to skin by luhan, but that's because i'm embarrassed that i love it pfft

Eyes closed and mind still fogged with sleep, Yoshino's toes and knuckles brush on foreign skin as she stretches her legs and arms, making her tense as she absorbs the heat against her and the arm slung on her waist.

"Mmm, I'm not one of your cats turned human," a purr rumbles against Yoshino's shoulder. "It's Kusu-nya."

Aina draws Yoshino closer as she sinks into Aina's presence, eyes still closed. Yoshino sighs, smiling as she clings, limbs wrapping onto Aina, actually repressing the need to nuzzle into Aina's bosom so early in the morning.

Yoshino opens her eyes after a moment, seeing Aina's blissful face and disheveled hair. With a chuckle under her calm breath, Yoshino inches her face closer to Aina until their noses meet.

"Don't worry; you're not on a futon. It's 2017 and—"

"I get it," Yoshino laughs, kissing on Aina's nose. Aina still doesn't open her eyes. "I'm conscious now. Very sure I'm in my own home, too... Though, is my mom here?"

Aina's eyebrows furrow, eyes finally opening to show feigned irritation as she pushes on Yoshino's belly. She then slumps her body onto Yoshino's, tips Yoshino’s back flat onto the bed while she giggles into the crook of her neck, breath misting on her skin. Yoshino relishes the sensation of warm slack breaths almost seeping into her, smile free of any tension.

Yoshino presses her hands flat, roaming on the expanse of Aina's back, thin long sleeved sleep shirt fitting against her skin well, soft to Yoshino's touch.

Yoshino then gives into the creeping pool of thoughts making her thighs clammy in the cold morning and slips her hands to the end of Aina's shirt, touching under it, smoothing her fingers on the dip of Aina's back.

"Hey..." Aina plants her palms on the mattress to look down on Yoshino. "Are you legitimately awake and sober? It's tuesday, Nan-chan."

Yoshino already turned her head to her alarm clock, only to see that 15 alarms have already been passed. "Hell, you're already too late for the time you planned to go back your house, why not—"

"Nan-chan!" Aina rolls back to her side of the bed. "You know I have an event today—"

"Don't go," Yoshino presses Aina into the mattress, catching her by the waist, hindering her actions. "You can take a bath here."

"...How much did you drink last night?"

"I just sipped, I swear," Yoshino places her thigh above Aina's pelvis, moving languidly to straddle her. "I’m more intoxicated by you."

Aina's sonorous laugh was beautiful yet Yoshino stops her with a kiss, flushing her body closer onto Aina. The younger woman cards her fingers onto Yoshino's short hair, tongue coaxing Yoshino to kiss her deeper.

As they part, Yoshino claws at the tie of Aina's pants. "Spend those three hours left with me; just wear my clothes later."

"What if someone notices?"

Yoshino pulls the tie loose and smiles, eyes in contact with Aina's.

"Someone will notice."

"Isn't that better?" Yoshino chuckles. "You'll smell like me, you'll feel me all the time..."

Yoshino leans down and traces Aina's clavicle with her tongue, teeth grazing the dip of the shirt with a smirk. Her fingers press against the bones of Aina's hips, grip firm.

"Everyone would know how lucky I am."

Aina's breath hitches as Yoshino bunches her shirt above her bust, warm hands roaming her skin and the cold of their surroundings giving her goose bumps. "Are you sure you're lucky?"

"Have you seen yourself?" Yoshino says laced with a laugh, lips pressed at Aina's sternum. "More than fortunate— I'm blessed, honestly."

Aina watches as Yoshino kisses the top of her breasts and the edges of her bra, hands seemingly mapping her curves and muscles. Aina sighs in pleasure, body sinking into the mattress, then Yoshino finally pushes the shirt off, pulling it off Aina's arms and head, then placing it at the bedside table. Yoshino pins Aina's arms by her elbows, feeling down on Aina's biceps.

"You're as admirable, you know."

"But today's about you, Kussun." Yoshino drawls, hands dragging to trace on Aina's toned abdomen. "You're so beautiful and so, so amazing."

Yoshino then drags her ass down Aina's legs, pulling Aina's pants off. Yoshino then runs her hands down Aina's legs, mouth slightly agape when Aina toes the pants off her ankles and to the floor. Yoshino then slides her body up slowly, dragging her tongue from Aina's navel upwards.

With a groan, Aina's chest cant as Yoshino reaches the middle of her breasts, teeth gnawing at her bra with a smirk.

"Be faster," Aina sulks, looking down at Yoshino.

Palms supporting her body, Yoshino pounces to kiss Aina, ass resting on Aina's abdomen and Aina's hands rolling up Yoshino's loose pajamas to shove her hands inside, feeling on Yoshino's thighs.

Moaning into their kiss with her eyebrows furrowed, Yoshino brings her hips closer to Aina, who giggles as her fingertips trace on Yoshino's underwear. Aina pulls a hand free to hold Yoshino at the back of her neck as her other hand hooks Yoshino's underwear down—

Then Yoshino breaks the kiss with a groan, hand pulling Aina's hand out of her pants.

"Don't," Yoshino growls against Aina's throat, breathing deeply as she squeezes on Aina's wrist. "Not now... you first."

"Usually you even beg me..." Aina stares down at Yoshino, who only sighs and sits up straight again.

Yoshino then suddenly stands up, rolling her head until she sighs and kneads a part of her neck. Aina was about to protest, then Yoshino opens a door of her dresser, revealing a long mirror.

"Sit down and face this."

Aina follows, but her right eyebrow is raised. "Oh that—"

"No, it's not just that..." Yoshino crawls on the bed, positioning herself behind Aina. "I want you to see how I'll do you, and how good you look when I'm fucking you."

Yoshino crosses her arms on Aina's abdomen, pulling Aina back, ass pressing on to Yoshino's pelvis. "Because I think even you yourself... would enjoy how you look."

"I thought you'll make me fold your messy clothes," Aina laughs, but then bows her head as she shakes her head. Yoshino then pulls Aina's legs apart by placing her legs above Aina's, heels digging into the back of Aina's knees. "Your mom's gonna kill you, Nan-chan."

Yoshino chuckles then cups Aina's breasts, hands following through her bra to unclasp it. Aina pulls the article off, slumping into Yoshino behind her. Aina smiles at her reflection.

"I won't let her know. Also, don't make much noise." Yoshino says under her breath, lips firm on the shell of Aina's ear. "My neighbors get home at 5 AM and sleep the morning away."

Aina lulls her head back on to Yoshino's shoulder, eyes closed but teeth showing in her smile. "Don't you want them to know that you're a good fuck?"

Yoshino laughs against Aina's cheek then slips her left hand inside Aina's panties, making Aina straighten her posture to grip on Yoshino's arm.

"Do what you seem fits, then." Yoshino pushes Aina front, light pressure of her hand firmly rubbing on Aina's labia increasing, making Aina rock her hips for more. "I'll just remind rather than restrict you, best I can."

Yoshino's right hand smoothes down Aina's thigh then up Aina's pelvis, touching lightly at the crook where her crotch meets her thighs. Tongue pressed flat on the back of Aina's neck, Yoshino bares her teeth and scrapes on Aina's skin, satisfied as Aina's hands move to press Yoshino's hands closer into her cunt.

Then Aina groans, thrasing as Yoshino slides her fingers below Aina's cunt, cupping her hand to foil Aina's pleasure. The heel of Yoshino's hand rests below Aina's clit, making Aina grip Yoshino by the wrist.

"Hmm?" Yoshino hums slowly, tone dripping with mischief. She then bites harder on Aina's neck, enough to leave indents on her skin. "Is there a problem?"

"Don't leave a mark," Aina hums, lifting her ass off the mattress with the balls of her feet as her hands are still on Yoshino's thighs. "And just fuck me already."

Yoshino kisses on the teeth marks and Aina's hands move to her hair, directing Yoshino's head to her shoulders as Yoshino spreads Aina's labia and slicks her fingers with Aina's fluids. Yoshino's free hand touches into Aina's panties to spread her open even as Yoshino grinds her middle finger up on Aina's clit, which makes the younger woman cant her hips into Yoshino's hand, throaty moan ringing through the room.

So Yoshino relents, pressing her middle finger into Aina's cunt then pulling her other hand off Aina's crotch to turn Aina's bowed head by her jaw to look at the mirror.

"What do you see?" Yoshino smirks, scraping her teeth on Aina's shoulder. her finger drags out, squelch audible. "I see heaven."

Then Yoshino slips her pointer finger with her middle finger, making Aina's hands fall to grip on the sheets infront of her, bending her back to a slump with a roll of her hips. Yoshino pumps her fingers into Aina, back of her wrist pushing against the elastic of Aina's panties as she strokes in a steady, frantic rhythm. Yoshino sighs, shoving her hand lower into Aina's panties and inching onto Aina's ass to increase the speed of her fingers.

Yoshino pulls Aina's upper body into her but pushes her lower body closer into Aina's, making Aina slide down her front, down on Yoshino's fingers on a new angle. Aina gasps, hands gliding on her own thighs.

"Nan-chan," Aina bites her lip, eyes on her reflection. "Go a little deeper."

Yoshino bends her wrist more, hand frantically moving against Aina's underwear, lower and deeper, stretching her fingers inside Aina's cunt as a response to her request. Aina nods to the mirror, flushed face twisting in pleasure as Yoshino's restless pace speeds and adapts to Aina's grinding hips, Yoshino even curling her fingers which made Aina moan and throw her head back, hitting her head on Yoshino's shoulder. Aina's clear moans resonate within the room, and Yoshino grins, breathing deeply and putting effort on her thrusts into Aina. Aina mumbles Yoshino's name and Yoshino places her free hand on to Aina's hip, pushing Aina into her hand.

Then Aina lets out a guttural groan, hips surging against Yoshino's pumping, hands gripping hard as she rides her orgasm, hands clamped on Yoshino's thighs, squeezing while shuddering and panting.

Yoshino brushes her hands to and fro on Aina's thighs slowly, letting Aina regain her breath but implying that Aina should be ready for more.

"You want to know why I want you so badly today, Kussun?" Yoshino exhales, chuckle breezing on Aina's neck. "It's because I won't be able to catch you in a while with all our events and with my lack of holidays..."

"You could've..." Aina heaves, trailing off. "Fucked me after all my events... fucked me after that."

"That's just me being selfish and impatient," Yoshino sighs as she pulls her partner back closer. "I mean, you're brilliant—"

Yoshino then presses a finger into Aina's cunt, and Aina looks into the mirror in front of her and Yoshino's stern gaze on the reflection.

Aina nods.

"—then world can have you when I'm done with you."

Yoshino's finger enters Aina's cunt as Yoshino looks up and down Aina's shimmering and heaving body on the mirror, admiration making her slick her finger and press hard on Aina's walls— just to see her twitch.

Aina nods, hissing out a curse, but then Yoshino pulls her hand off of Aina.

"Hell, why did you stop!?" Aina twists her head to look at Yoshino, whose hands grope her breasts. "Nan-chan, you're—"

"Well aren't you petulant..." Yoshino whispers, smile complacent.

"And you're making me irresponsible now," Aina sighs, body slacking and sliding down against Yoshino's front. "I didn't tell you to stop that and I'll never stop thinking about it the whole time I'm in my e—"

"No, no," Yoshino then pushes Aina to her side, back flat on the mattress, head on the foot of the bed. "I have only today with you for a few, so I'll finish this, love."

Aina sulks with a pout, glancing at the clock at Yoshino's bedside then at the idle ceiling fan; anywhere but Yoshino's beaming smile.

"Hey," Yoshino exhales, cupping Aina's face with her right hand to turn Aina's attention to her. "I won't disappoint, and I won't let you be late to that event."

"Good to know," Aina sighs in relief, hands gripping Yoshino's shirt by the shoulders, tugging it up. "Now do what I actually say. Remove your shirt and fuck me with your tongue."

"Sure," Yoshino smiles, prying Aina's hands off the shoulders of her shirt. "Just a minute, give me a moment."

Aina grumbles, mouthing a “no” while pulling Yoshino's shirt up even more. That makes Yoshino succumb into removing the shirt, raising her arms to slide off the article with a sigh. Then Yoshino quickly shuffles out of Aina's grasp as soon as she's stripped of the shirt, sweeping her legs off the bed.

Aina throws the shirt to Yoshino's lower back weakly, groans of protest loud from her throat.

"Don't worry, I'm just getting you something..."

Aina heaves, side-eyeing Yoshino's rummaging through a small box inside the open dresser. Yoshino laughs under her breath, glancing at Aina's reflection on the mirror. Aina's skin glows, almost glittering as Aina's chest rises from her breaths, then as Aina raises her legs, slipping out of her panties. Yoshino swallows then stands up carefully, turning to face Aina as a strip of leather dangles on her grip, stepping closer while brandishing the item.

"A collar...?" Aina's eyebrow lifts, hand against the mattress pushing her up. Yoshino reveals a light chain attached to the leather. "It's a leash... are you serious?"

Yoshino's smile turns smug as she chuckles, handing it to Aina as she sits with her legs crossed on the middle of the bed. "Like I haven't claimed to be your bitch when you eat me ou—"

"No, I mean..." Aina surveys the leash, leather soft and sturdy as she pulls to see its' elasticity. She then turns to look at Yoshino in the eyes. "You trust me?"

"Of course."

Aina gets on her knees and walks on the mattress to Yoshino's front, thick leather and brass buckle dense in her right hand. she smoothes her left hand onto Yoshino's neck, sticky almost dry sweat making Aina smile as she slings the collar on.

Aina kisses Yoshino as she loops the collar into the buckle, pulling it tight onto Yoshino's throat with a tug. Yoshino pushes Aina into her by the back of her head, laugh vibrating into Aina. Yoshino's fingers thread on Aina's hair, smiling as Aina scoots closer to her, then finally sitting on her lap.

Aina then fastens the buckle, making Yoshino glide her hand to the back of Aina's neck. Yoshino parts from Aina's lips, but then Aina pulls the leash into her, tugging Yoshino back into her lips.

"Your bitch, alright." Yoshino says against Aina's lips, then Aina squeezes Yoshino's ass. After a bit, Aina takes both of Yoshino's hands and places them onto the inside of her thighs. She hums into the kiss as a confirmation; a reassurance.

As her hands slide down Aina's back, Yoshino gets pulled as Aina leans back into the bed. Yoshino straightens her legs and glides her palms to Aina's sides and then to Aina's thighs, keeping Aina's legs open around her.

"Eat me out," Aina moans into Yoshino's mouth, grip on the light chain slacking and a hand pushing Yoshino down her body by her left shoulder.

Yoshino's tongue rolls in circles against Aina's skin, hands slipping off Aina's thighs to support her upper body as her head moves down Aina's neck.

Aina bends her legs to wrap around Yoshino's hips, heels on Yoshino's ass. Aina coaxes Yoshino between her legs, pushing Yoshino down by the top of her head. Aina's heels rest at Yoshino's lower back. "Enough stimulation, enough foreplay— I want to be fucked."

Yoshino looks up to Aina as she slides down, smiling as Aina wraps the chain around her right knuckle, the chain's connecting loop being dragged to the middle of Yoshino's nape.

"Do it," Aina jerks her chin at Yoshino's growing smirk, then plops her head down flat on the mattress.

When Yoshino licks softly at Aina's clit, Aina lifts her thighs and angles the chain to tug Yoshino closer to her cunt, practically urging Yoshino into harsher actions.

Yoshino hums, then, head moving down to drag her outstretched tongue to Aina's labia. When she draws Aina closer by holding her at the hips and scooting closer, she licks intently at Aina's labia. She sucks on them and teases her tongue into Aina with shallow thrusts.

"Why are you —" Aina makes a loud grating noise, suddenly pulling on the chains hard. "We don't have much time."

Nodding, Yoshino proceeds to lick her own thumbs, pressing them beside Aina's clit as she licks into Aina's cunt, prolonging a stroke against the roof of Aina's cunt. As she pulls her tongue out, she presses her thumbs at the sides of Aina's throbbing clit, rubbing around it with a controlled pressure. Yoshino then pushes her tongue inside again, flicking up to Aina's clit then swiftly slipping down to thrust her tongue into Aina's cunt with vigor.

"Yes," Aina's hips undulate, teeth clenching. "Yoshino..."

Hearing her name fall through Aina's lips renews Yoshino's energy, pulling her cramped hand off of Aina's clit, planting down on the mattress to angle her mouth better into Aina's cunt. Yoshino receives a tug of approval and Aina spreads her legs further.

"Keep that, yes."

Aina slips a hand onto Yoshino's hair, bucking her hips to Yoshino's mouth.  
  
"Are you mine?" Aina bends her neck to look down on Yoshino, grip on the chain and on Yoshino's hair tight. "That feels amazing, just curl your tongue—"

Yoshino nods, curling her tongue and rubbing at that spot while squeezing at Aina's thighs. Her head tilts to the right as Aina moves the chain just below her ear as a response to the shift. Aina's head throws back, pleasure racking her body when Yoshino moans from the pull of the leash.

As Yoshino's thrusts grow harsher, Aina's moans get even louder—

So, Yoshino removes her thumb on Aina's clit, slapping down on Aina's thigh near her ass.

"Neighbors," Yoshino says, sliding her tongue onto Aina's clit instead then slipping her hands to bend Aina's legs up. With another slap to Aina's ass, Yoshino rubs her tongue flat on her partner's clit. This ultimately makes Aina pull the leash too hard that Yoshino spanks her again.

"Shit," Aina groans, seemingly from pain. Her breath gets caught in her throat when Yoshino starts to suck on her clit softly, wet and warm mouth set to make her orgasm. "That's so good... Shit."

Yoshino spanks her again. Then there's drool sliding down her clit to her cunt, making Aina whimper and writhe as Yoshino makes the most obscene noises while sucking back down to her cunt, tongue making circles. There's another slap as Aina bucks and pulls the chain in pleasure.

Without any hesitation, Yoshino proceeds to fuck her tongue relentlessly into Aina's cunt, squeezing Aina's ass. Aina's slack hand on Yoshino's head tightens, her hips relying on heels' push on Yoshino's back to press her cunt closer into Yoshino's tongue, angling her lower body to every flick.

Then Yoshino thrusts low into her, humming when Aina moans weakly and whips the chain down softly. Yoshino spanks Aina again, knowing that her partner is close.

"You know, I still need to sit for my event..." Aina grunts while pulling the chain up. But then Yoshino pats where she slapped, chuckling into a lick as Aina sighs but then musses her hair up with her palm.

Yoshino doesn't let Aina speak after that, tongue licking long strokes and thrusting in a rhythm; just the way Aina likes it, and even better. Aina pushes Yoshino deeper by pressing her heels onto Yoshino's neck, spreading her legs further.

Then Aina arches, eyes closed tightly while pulling at the chain hard as her loud breaths stutter. Yoshino caresses Aina's sore ass while sucking her clit, laughing a little as Aina shudders.

Yoshino slaps Aina's ass again and Aina groans, eyes opening and torso caving back onto the mattress. Aina's heels on Yoshino's nape slides beyond Yoshino's shoulders and to the waistband of Yoshino's pants as Aina straightens her legs, body finally slack. Aina sluggishly unwound the chain from her knuckles, chuckling weakly as Yoshino licks away the fluids dripping from Aina's cunt.

When Yoshino finishes, she gives a final hum, pushing her torso up with her palms on the mattress. Aina has caught her breath then, grinning as she sees Yoshino sit between her legs, disheveled hair and a flushed face painting her. Aina reels Yoshino in with the chain lazily, and Yoshino lets herself be anchored, crawling above Aina.

Yoshino kisses on Aina's chin when Aina releases the chain, fingers stroking on the leash's leather and under it. Pressing on the indents on Yoshino's skin, Aina makes Yoshino jolt and bare her teeth down Aina's throat.

"I thought I couldn’t," Yoshino pants onto Aina's skin, lips at the crook of Aina's neck. "Couldn’t fall in love harder than I already have."

Then Aina slinks her fingers under the leash, tugging Yoshino up to look at her in the eyes. Yoshino gasps but nudges her nose onto Aina's, still smiling. "But I love you more today."

Aina brings Yoshino to her lips, tilting her head and arching her neck to kiss Yoshino deeply, tongue dragging along Yoshino's lower lip. Yoshino's hands slip under Aina's nape, reciprocating with as much enthusiasm. Aina combs Yoshino's hair with her left hand, and Yoshino parts the kiss for a breath, only to peck on Aina again.

Feigning annoyance, Aina groans as Yoshino peppers her with light kisses. Aina removes her hand from under the collar. "Next time we fuck, you're getting punished—"

"I always enjoy your punishments, though?" Yoshino laughs, flopping on to the bed but keeping a hand under Aina's neck.

Aina scoots close to Yoshino, rolling on her side to face her partner. Aina mocks Yoshino by sliding her thigh above Yoshino's pelvis, straddling her lazily.

But then Yoshino bursts out into raucous laughter, pulling Aina's naked body down flush on hers.

"Am I really good?"

"Even if you weren't," Aina laughs, hands pressed on Yoshino's breasts. "I'd probably still enjoy it just because it's you."

"Eh?" Yoshino cranes her head to look at Aina, squinting. "That just discredited me!"

Aina laughs yet again, then she drags up her body to Yoshino's level. "It was good; I'm just stating that everything's a good time when you're around."

Then Aina cups Yoshino's face, kissing firmly on to the older woman. Yoshino blushes, but holds Aina closer to her.

"You should shower," Yoshino sighs, glancing at the clock by her foot. "Don't worry though, I'll follow you; we still have some time."

Aina toes at the end of Yoshino's pants, humming against Yoshino's shoulders.

"You're voracious today, huh?"

Yoshino nudges their noses together.

"That's wrong; ever since I knew you, there was not a day when I didn't want you."

Aina snorts, sitting up and sliding off of Yoshino to cross her legs by the edge of the bed. "But how about when I cringed at your video games?"

"You like them now," Yoshino pushes her body up with an elbow to sit, her sluggish movement making Aina giggle. "I think everything falls into place and nothing was ever perfect at the start, so I understand why we're together now."

"Deep." Yoshino finally gets up, settling herself behind Aina to hold her from behind. Aina turns to face Yoshino with a yawn and a stretch of her arms. "And why is that?"

Yoshino hugs Aina, smile pressed into the crook of her neck. After a beat, Aina nods against Yoshino's scalp, lips pressed onto Yoshino's forehead.

"Ah. I got it, Nan-chan.

**Author's Note:**

> had a project for nanjolno's birthday last year, but then a huge writer's block hit me and i failed to express my visions in english...my friends have seen it at its' draft form, and it seems like everyone thinks that it's just a different level of kink.
> 
> let's just end that by saying that its' biggest porn element is "carbonara".
> 
> so yes, i'm pressing myself to make this work; i'm trying to write again! i'm happy to have done something for kusumas, but i want to improve myself and craft more for this still fandom and specifically for my english fluency and my peers.
> 
> so i hope you all enjoyed this, and that you'll all get to purchase them seiyuu solo records and photobooks つ° u°)つ✩
> 
> also, expect a mimopai from me...i'm around a thousand words in and i hope that's better than this (screech
> 
>  
> 
> aNOTHER NOTE i love u my dearest beta buddy, alpha maru @astralpeenor holy shit


End file.
